Konhas Kitsune
by Author of FanFiction
Summary: Naruto's life has gone to hell and he goes back to change it all.parings undicided possible harem R&R PLZ ITS MY LIFE BLOOD!lol that was kind sad...
1. Chapter 1

'thoughts' normal thinking

"Yo" normal speech

'**mortal' demon/summon/inner persona thinking**

"**yawn" demon/summon speech when talking to jinchuruki will use thought form 'lol'**

"multiple same jutsu" do I really have to elaborate?

'_**demon private thoughts'**_

'_jinchuruki private thoughts_

'

Yeah people this is basically the intro and stuff so don't expect big long chapter that comes later(oh joy)

This is a time travel fic so, don't like, don't read. This will probably be a NaruHina fic but I culd make it a harem if you want so tell me via REVIEW. I think that's pretty much every thing so start the story… oh yeah THERE WILL BE NO YAOI!!EVA!!

**DISCLAMER: honestly I don't see the point but oh well, I DON'T NARUTO! There I said it geez damn lawyers…grumble grumble…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'The war was finally over. Oruchimaru-teme is dead, Akatski was disbanded, Sasuke was dead along Oruchimaru-teme…' But it had come at great cost. Konoha was in ruins, in fact most of the world was like this…with cries of the living and the soon to be dead alike filling the air with sorrow for their loss. Konoha was the last shinobi village to be left standing after the Blitzkreg war unleashed by Oto(sound) and Akatski and even then it was just barely…

This scene that we find one Uzumaki Naruto siting atop the Hokage mountain witch by some miracle escaped most of the damage caused by the fighting a only a few days previously…

'why' was the sole thought of this Naruto and it was shared by virtually all the people.(A/N there are always assholes)

'**kit get your ass down here NOW" **the kyuubi roared at his container. After this statement Naruto felt the tug on his mind and found himself in the sewer of his mind, in front of the Kyuubi no Kitsune's cage, again…

'what do you want fox' responded an emotionally spent Naruto

'**what if I told you that we could go back and stop this from happening' **questioned kyuubi

'I'd ask about the catch' Naruto thought back dryly

'**our fusion' **replied the demon, shortly for once

Naruto rasied a mental eyebrow and said 'what that's it? You're kidding right?'

'**KIT, THIS IS NO JOKE I AM SERIOUS!!'** roared the kyuubi

(A/N its his mind thinking, speaking its all the same lol)

'how far can you send me back?' asked Naruto hopefully

'**to the week before the genin exams'** kyuubi stated

'apart from the fusion what do you get out of this?' asked Naruto

'**you use the kitsune summoning contract and summon me and don't worry you can control my size and power' **said the giant kitsune '

'alright, what do we do' inquired Naruto

'**Hang on for the ride!!'** the fox said laughing maniacally

Naruto felt a gut wrenching felling and pain lots and lots of pain, did I mention there was pain?

'ugh anybody get that jutsu?' he thought groggily as survived his surroundings. Everything seemed bigger he realized.

Then he remembered then conversation with kyuubi and raced to the bathroom and saw him self except for one little detail. He was younger much younger he still had his sun kissed blond hair the three whisker marks on each cheek and the was short. Oh how Naruto detested being short.

'oh well, I guess I have to train to get my height back' he thought sadly. Then he noticed the calendar or specifacly the date.

'13 years back…damn kyuubi has good aim' he thought to himself

It was now officiall. Naruto Uzumaki has gone back in time.

**A/N of DOOM run away, FAR away!!** (seriously though read this)

Okay first chapter down as well as the backround info so YAY!! So first chapter liked it, hated it review with answers and now my first poll

**POLL**

Should this be a harem fic YES,NO TELL ME!!

If any body know any good translation sites thated be nice

Anyway…LATER!


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm back again and sorry it took so long I had stuff to do:- 

**THE POLL THINGY**

Harem:7

Hinata:1

For now things seem to be leaning towards a harem…this poll will stay open for another chape or 5. If you already voted don't vote again it would be kind of unfair for everybody else 

Challenger: to respond the answer is YES! He will BUT, he will have to work for each of them(especially the summons) and he will also have a few _other_ abilities to go along with it and no he will not be a 'god'(_yet, Heh,heh,heh)_

thoughts' normal thinking

"Yo" normal speech

'**mortal' demon/summon/inner persona thinking**

"**yawn" demon/summon/inner persona speech when talking to jinchuruki will use thought form 'lol'**

"multiple same jutsu"

'_**demon private thoughts'**_

'_jinchuruki private thoughts'_

sigh

**DISCLAIMER:** if I owned Naruto would I be here right now? The answer is **NO!!D.U.H!!**

Chapter 2

_RECAP_

'_13 years back…damn kyuubi has good aim' Naruto thought to himself _

_It was now official. Naruto Uzumaki has gone back in time_

_END RECAP_

'OI, Fox were the heck are you?' Naruto shouted in front of kyuubi's

'**WHAT DO YOU WANT KIT' kyuubi roared**

'calm down geez, just wanted to ask some questions' Naruto responded

'**it.better.be.a.good.question.' kyuubi snarled**

'okay, okay no reason to throw a hissy fit' Naruto said 'okay here is my question…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME??' Naruto shouted

'**the good news is that you are now a demon!' kyuubi exclaimed with a smirk**

'the BAD news ?' Naruto asked

'**there is no bad news…BUT, there's some GREAT news!' kyuubi said**(insert face planting Naruto)**'this means you will gain all my abilities, all my knowledge and my looks' kyuubi said **

At this point Naruto could barely stop himself from drooling thinking about all the thing he could do, all the pranks he could pull(1)…'wait a second…WHAT DO YOU MEEN YOUR LOOKS!?' Naruto shouted

'**you know my looks, my ears, my tail, my eyes that sort of thing' kyuubi said**

'well…FUCK!!' Naruto shouted 'I mean the village is going to--'

Kyuubi began developing a large facial twitch as he listened to Naruto rant like a madman** 'SILENCE!!' kyuubi roared** **'now that your little 'episode' is over…did the possibility of a Henge come to mind?'**

Dead silence

'whoops, Heh,heh,heh…'Naruto said sheepishly

'**YOU BAKA(idiot)'kyuuubi roared 'well in any case this won't happen for awhile, so no worries…NOW LEAVE I'M TIRED DAMMIT!'**

With that Naruto was forcefully thrown out of his mind and back to his bathroom to think overwhat had just been said. Naruto then looked at his clock and nearly chocked, school was starting in 10 minutes! 'damn! I gotta run!' Naruto shouted to himself. He then went to the closet only to be met by his orange jumpsuits.(A/N I HATE those things) sighing to him self Naruto spotted a pair of black shinobi pants, a red T-shirt and a white cloak. Grinning to himself Naruto put them on(basically looks like the yodamie minus the flames) put his headband on his forehead and ran to school.

ACADAMY

With a sigh Naruto walked in to class 5min. late as usual although if memory served him well today Iruka would be about half an hour late… 'damn shouda stayed asleep longer' Naruto thought

"NARUTO!! Your Late!" screamed the resident class banshee Sakura Haruno

"yeah! and what's with the cloths huh?" shouted out the classes loudmouth Kiba Inuzuka

sigh "first I'm not late because Iruka-sensei isn't here yet and secondly…it is absolutely none of your business." said Naruto

After taking his seat at the back of the classroom he looked around and noticed that all the major clans were here, The Inuzuka, the Hyuga, the Uchiha and the Arabume(spl?) clans and a few others, and then Iruka-sensei walked in…covered in bandages. At this several students gasped while some didn't notice(Shikamaru) and some didn't care(Sasuke) and some you couldn't tell(Shino)

"alright class today is the first day of your shinobi car--"

At this point Naruto tuned Iruka out and looked out the window…'nice clouds' Naruto thought to himself

"Team 7 will be, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Saske Uchiha" Iruka said

At this you could simultaneously hear a bang, a sequel and a "Hn". The bang coming from Naruto banging his head against the desk, the sequel coming Sakura the fangirl, and the "Hn" coming from the emo Uchiha. After this the rest of the class either sweatdroped or in case of the fangirls spouting random nonsense about true love and generally making idiots of themselves.(the teams are the same)

2 ½ hours later

"WERE THE HELL IS THAT JONIN?!" Naruto shouted rather pissed off

"shut it Naruto!" screamed the pink headed banshee "Sasuke will you go out with me?" said the pinky

"no" Sasuke said

½ hour later

Naruto was asleep, Sakura was still asking out Sasuke and Sasuke…well Sasuke was about to Itachi on Sakura and had developed an unhealthy facial twitch.

**A/N of TEH God's! COME Here!!**

Cliffy always wanted to do that heh heh heh

**POLL THINGHY!!**

Harem:7

Hinata:1

So harem is wining by six and I shall keep this poll up for awhile to introduce all the girls

**IF HAREM these are the girls I am willing to add AND Hinata is already in**

Fem.Kyuubi:1 (my vote)

Ino:0

Temari:0

Ten-Ten:0

Rin:1(the author is god and there aren't many of these any way)

Kin:0

Anko:0

Kureni:0

Sakura:1 (James Naruto Reader voted her)

Hana:0 (kiba's older sis)

Fem.Haku:0

Fem.O.C:0

**IN the end I will probably pick the top 3-5 girls here**

I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG MY LIFE HAS BEEN HECTIC OF LATE I'M SORRY!!

Author runs away and hides

Naruto: well in any case tune back in for the Genin Exams…AGAINgrumble, grumble

(1) Naruto is Naruto end of story (NOT Really don't hurt me!)


End file.
